villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Guys in White
The Guys in White are part of a secret government organization whose goal is to eliminate all ghosts and other paranormal beings on earth. The Guys in White (spoofing the Men In Black), they are usually represented by Operatives K and O, who are tasked with capturing Danny Phantom. They are recurring villains in Danny Phantom. They are often incompetent and frequently bicker amongst themselves. They are highly prepared for any task. Despite their immense dedication and resources, they always fail in capturing Danny. The Guys in White soldiers from the episode "Reality Trip" have very similar armor especially their helmets to the Stormtroopers from the Star Wars trilogy. History At the Nasty Burger, where all the best-known Ghost hunters meet (The Groovy Gang and Scaredy Cat, Extreme Ghostbreakers, and the Guys in White), Vlad watches this with his Vulture Ghosts. The Guys in White came for the million dollar bounty positioned by Vlad Masters, but they failed to cash in. They returned intent on capturing Danny Phantom in "Double Cross My Heart," where they came close to discovering his secret identity, but mistakenly concluded that the new goth kid in school, Gregor, was the ghost boy. The Guys in White and Danny both put up a decent fight with Danny coming as the victor. He flies over to where Gregor is walking with Sam and Tucker. Meanwhile, the Guys in White discuss the primary locations of Danny Phantom. After their most recent confrontation with Danny Phantom, they ended up lying in the mud and hot water and also get in trouble with Agent Alpha. In "Reality Trip", they are seen questioning Freakshow about the Reality Gauntlet. Freakshow steals the Gauntlet and activates it with the gems. After they witness Danny Phantom's secret identity get revealed, the Guys In White pursue him and his friends all over the country, only to get outsmarted and outblasted at every turn. Defeated, they return to their headquarters. Later, Danny appears to deliver a captured Freakshow and erases their knowledge of his alter-ego's identity using the gauntlet to alter reality. They reappear in "Eye for an Eye." They are first seen demolishing Vlad Masters' mansion because they suspected that he was holding ghost contraband, thanks to an accusation done by Danny. After that, they are seen destroying Danny's room for the same reason, this time because of a revengeful Vlad, but they stop because Sam claimed that they could not do that without a warrant. They are later seen pulling down the Nasty Burger, courtesy of Vlad. They catch ghosts to prove Danny Phantom isn't needed. They are finally seen sent once again by Vladto hunt down Danny but the ghost boy escapes. In the episode "Livin' Large," they appear for the last time. The Guys In White apologize to the Fenton parents for their previous labeling of the Fentons as "crackpots," acknowledge their genius, and offer to buy out Fenton Works. Jack and Maddie initially decline until they see the enormous check that the Guys in White have for them, after which they immediately accept. The Fentons sell Fentonworks to the Guys in White who plan to destroy the Ghost Zone (unaware that Earth will be destroyed too) with a missile. Danny, Skulker, Youngblood, and Johnny launch a giant rock from Youngblood's slingshot to block the portal, causing the missile to explode in the lab and covering everything with sticky goo (as the missile, too, was only a novelty). Thinking Fenton Works is cursed, the Guys In White free Sam and Tucker, sell Fenton Works back to Jack and Maddie. Navigation Category:Male Category:Danny Phantom Villains Category:Murderer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Partners in Crime Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Delusional Category:Redeemed Category:Dimwits Category:Suicidal Category:Cowards Category:Xenophobes Category:Cataclysm Category:Science Fantasy Villains